


【鼬佐】论信息素对情侣感情的影响（下）

by Alimi1125



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimi1125/pseuds/Alimi1125
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	【鼬佐】论信息素对情侣感情的影响（下）

佐助看得到鼬眼里的火焰。

糟，这次该不会是要来真的吧？！佐助脑里一片空白，不知不觉被对方脱去衣服。

他全身赤裸，被罪魁祸首强行压在床上，一双手在他身上乱摸，经过肩膀、腋下、胳膊、胸肌、腹部，从上而下，佐助还没来得及叫他流氓就发出一声短促的惊叫，他纤细的腰被鼬轻轻握着，在腰侧轻轻摩挲，一阵阵电流就在身体里快速地窜过，刺激得他差点就弹了起来。

鼬淡定自若地单手按住佐助，另一只手移上去揉捏左边的红缨，手指摩擦那小凸起，佐助发出呜咽的呻吟声，随即羞耻地咬住唇，阻止自己再发出奇怪的声音。鼬打量着佐助越发潮红的脸，接着低下头舔弄另一边，把那颗果实纳入口中，毫不怜惜地大力吮吸，右手的食指也不敢怠慢，继续一下下动作。

佐助爽得昂起头，口里溢出压抑着的呻吟，鼬放开他，满意地看着那被两颗玩弄得红肿的乳头，然后把两根手指塞进他半张的嘴里，做出模仿性交的动作，手指头前前后后挠着上颚。只见对方整个人剧烈颤抖一下，瞳孔收缩，喘了几声，用委屈而带着愠怒的眼神盯着自己。

omega的性别让佐助的身体变得异常敏感，加上鼬在几次摸索后开始掌握窍门，就能把佐助随意玩弄于掌心，以致虽然从鼬开始下流行为到现在才不过五分钟，但是佐助已经被快感折磨得想投降。

他摇一摇脑袋保持清醒，要帮鼬戒瘾是早就决定好的事，继续下去就会功亏一篑，之前的努力都会白费。

鼬快速地捏一下他的脸，然后用食指托起他的下巴，逗他说：“怎么走神了？你明天还想下床吗？”

他呼出来的热气扑在佐助面前，佐助羞红脸大喊：“宇智波鼬你、你放开我！”他眼角还挂着泪水，避开鼬要落在他脸上的吻，双手双腿胡乱在半空中挥动，扭动身姿挣扎，连基本的体术也忘了用，可见他十分慌乱。

鼬三两下就再次压制住佐助，在佐助惊恐的目光下将手探下去，在穴口试探性地打圆圈，那还未被调教过的小洞一张一缩的，似乎是在欢迎外来者进入。

“佐助，可以吗？”他问道，手指就插了进去。

“可恶……你这算是有问过我吗……”

佐助不是处于发情期，难以承受异物侵入的饱胀感，不适地皱起眉头，手脚又开始不安分了，鼬索性用刚才翻出来的一块备用护额布料绑住佐助的手，托住佐助的腿，耐心地帮他扩张，同时问：“为什么要跟我分手？”

“……关你什么事！”

鼬默默地注视他，严刑逼供般把信息素一点一点释放出来，整个房间充满压迫感，“为什么？”他一字一顿问，把手指深入，曲起指节狠狠戳刺佐助的前列腺。

“嗯啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”佐助弓起身大声尖叫，爆炸般的快感汹涌而上，鼬却不愿意停下动作，手指刮蹭轻按，在小穴里慢悠悠地扣弄，“不打算告诉我吗？嗯？”

“哈啊～别、别碰那里了……哥哥……”佐助鼻子一酸，急得眼尾发红，他不愿继续这次没有爱的性，可是身体却渴望对方，想更进一步。

鼬捧起佐助的脸，温柔地为他拭去泪水，然后好心地抽出手指，“那回答我吧。”

面对表面上是友善的引导，实际是赤裸裸的威胁，佐助只能老实回答：“……你只是对我的信息素上瘾，根本没有喜欢我……”

“……”鼬无语，搞了半天居然是这样的一个理由，“我还以为你喜欢上鸣人所以才……”

“？？？”佐助很疑惑，他的一言一行里，哪里表现出喜欢鸣人了？这误会实在有点大，“我只是为了帮你戒掉我的信息素而已……”

鼬轻笑，在他耳边轻声说：“佐助，我爱你，并不是因为上瘾才离不开你的。”

佐助斩钉截铁说：“不，那只是错觉，你只要戒掉了信息素就不会对我有感觉……”

话未完就被鼬用亲吻打断，舌头交缠在一起，佐助感觉全身的力量都被抽走，身体乏力地瘫软在床上，只能闭上眼接受这份爱意。鼬的信息素包围佐助，像天使的翅膀一样，散发着光明的温暖。

一吻结束，鼬依依不舍地舔舐佐助的唇，把他的嘴唇舔得湿润，感受到佐助的呼吸平伏下来，再与弟弟对视，“别质疑我对你的感情。”

鼬看着佐助弯下来的嘴角，无奈地叹气，“佐助就不能对我有信心一点吗？”他又说：“我在你还未分化之前已经喜欢你了，和罂粟信息素没有任何关系。”

佐助终于知道自己误会了对方，但也不想表露出自己的窘迫，便索性闭上嘴保持沉默，等着哥哥为自己打圆场。

“佐助不喜欢我吗？”

“你、明知故问！”

佐助把绑住的双手递到鼬面前，示意对方解绑，鼬笑着摇摇头，“就这样，继续刚才的事吧。”

“喂！”佐助脸一红，略显不满，自己把绑住手的护额解开了。

鼬戳一下他的额头，再次绑住佐助的手，“你自顾自地离家出走，晾下我一人，这是惩罚。”

这其实就是你的恶趣味吧，佐助内心吐槽，主动地把唇贴上去，鼬也托着他的后脑勺，两人交换了一个湿漉而绵长的吻，分开时津液化成一条银丝。鼬在佐助的身体上咬下几个不轻不重的红印，他心里想，明天佐助出门时一定要穿得密密实实的，这副诱人的模样不能让其他人看见。

佐助哼哼叫了几声，不耐烦地提起右腿踢一踢鼬，催促对方快点动作，鼬轻啃着佐助的喉结，揽着他的腰一下子干了进去。

愉悦的叹息回响在耳边，鼬把只进入了一半的坚挺缓缓退出来，调整一下姿势，再用力顶进去，阴茎碾过前列腺到达甬道的深处，只感受到温热的里头猛地绞紧，吸得他要灵魂出窍。

鼬倒吸一口气，亲吻着佐助的额头，再往里面推进，佐助的身体僵直着，内里更是紧致，鼬只好拍拍佐助的臀部，低声叫对方放松些。这么一下刺激得佐助高声尖叫，他扭动身体逃避，可是那感觉就像是让里面的炽热搅动，被操弄的甬道迅速地分泌出淫液，湿答答地打湿了交合的地方。

罂粟味信息素渐浓，佐助动情地低吟，目光涣散，几乎是哀求地让鼬动，声音颤得厉害。鼬感觉到下身一热，轻声地呢喃omega的名字，释放信息素以安抚身体越来越燥热的佐助，托起他的臀就大力挺送。

佐助被撞得七荤八素，意识变得模糊，完全没有注意到自己的叫喊是多么的淫猥，让alpha听得头脑发热，撞击得更狠。后穴随着抽插动作噗嗤噗嗤发出响声，流出来的汁液弄湿了床单。

鼬突然说：“话说回来……你对自己真狠……”

朦胧间听到这句话，佐助还没来得及发问，眼前就一阵天旋地转，姿势转换成坐在鼬身上，他不禁浑身一颤。鼬从下面顶上去，佐助失声尖叫，后面被强烈力道摩擦进出，极为舒服的热流在身体里乱窜。

“分开这么多天以来，你就没有想我吗？”鼬粗喘一声，嗓音变得沙哑，“居然要帮我戒断……这么狠心吗？”

他挺腰深顶进去，听着一声比一声拔高的呻吟问：“佐助，你想念我吗？”

佐助胡乱地点头，鼬笑了笑，坐起来掐着他的腰深挺，凶狠地贯穿omega的身体。他以往都是沉着冷静的，但是半个月与佐助连见面都没有过，他实在难以压制那团欲火。

再一次被顶上阳心时，佐助哭着射出来，汁水从穴口源源不绝地泄出来，信息素像接触到火种的氢气一样爆发，他提前发情了。

“嗯啊、哥……呜……我难受……”

“再忍耐一下吧。”

鼬搂着佐助，带领对方进入新一轮欲望的漩涡里，佐助只能浑身酥软地靠在他的身体上，任由alpha帮自己解决发情，他享受地喘息，口水和泪水混在一起，表情显得有点迷乱。

鼬偷偷地收敛自己的信息素，嗅一嗅空气里浓郁的罂粟味顶瘾，佐助不满地拉着他的领口，脸红到脖子处，喘气说：“别嗅了，快亲我。”

“好好。”

鼬吻住他，把性器抵在佐助体内的深处研磨辗转，狠狠地顶进生殖腔内，龟头胀大成结，将滚烫的液体喷射进去。佐助侧过头，对他露出白净的肩膀，鼬便会意地把牙齿镶入，注入信息素。

激烈的情事过后，鼬抱住昏迷的弟弟，肆无忌惮地把头埋在佐助的颈窝，闻着信息素最浓的腺体，露出一个笑容，“戒断？有必要吗？”

END


End file.
